Sonic the Whorehog
by vampectits
Summary: Sonic mces his da
1. Chapter 1

Sonic walking down the street one day from being still being unemployed for years. He was cumming back from theropy. Sonic for years stuggles with extreme sexual passion, some days the hedgehob would go on fucking rampages for weeks- fucking everything in site until his firm dick wood turn a deep shade of purple and deflate.

Walking down street he saw black chick (author note: sonic is in harlem) her breasts were fallout out of shirt although no nipple. For a moment the woman slowly caressed sonics thigh… the hogs limp dick began to pulsade rapidly mulitplying in size. little did she knew, she awoke a sexual demon.

Like a whale in the ocean sonics' dick got big. The hog felt light headed as most blood left the brain and feel to the warmth between his legs. the only thing that remained in sonics mind was thoughts of fucking, fucking and sucking. He needed thrusting to satisfy his now sentient penis which demand, grew larger by the foot. A black hobo jumted out of the courner to revieal himself he said "Damn yo dick is bigger than all the blacks dicks" turns out the hobo was Bill Cosby. Sonic didnt heer Cosby's complement ;sonic ripped off his shorts by a simple flex of the thighs to reveal his dick, now a blue veined monstrosity. sonic don't need no viagra. for sonics fortune the Bill Cosby was now gay. the hogs blue crusty smegma covered dick traveled sensually down the Cosby's mans throat like butter through a face contorted as vomit traveled in the opposite directions as sonics continually erecting penis. The hogs bile coated penis made its way to the hobos stomach, their, sonic dropped a single plop of semen in bills stomach. Sonic then pulled the metamorphic dick out of throat. The blue blur's dick was covered in vomit but bill cosby wanted more dick and more of sonic's spicy semen. Shoving the Mr. Cosby to the ground sonic swiped his dick inside his anus reaching far past his rectom. Using a mix of blood, vomit and semen sonic's speed of the 90's began to return to him through his powerful dick. Sonic screamed "Gotta go fastER" chunks of anus, feces and jizz flew everywhere as sonics tounge began strocking Bills facial hair. faster faster faster steam started to flow out of bill cosby's anus as he made incoherent sounds of pleaser. Bill's steaming anus and shit covered carcus lay on the sidewalk. Bill Cosby was at peace now… but sonic, Far from.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The hogs penis begain to blossum in to a powerful vessile containing no love for anything but pure testosterone and the great warm organic feel of pussy. People in future would call sonic's dick vessel the S.S Jizzfucker but that story for another tyme.

Sonic waltzed above cosby's body and made sure to sign his signature on the corpse in the violet semen that still escaped from sonic's dick hole. The hog was still not satisfied, he and his thirst still not quenched. He needed someone hot to fuck and now! Kurt Cobain was the answer to which sonic arivved. (author note: sonic still thinks it is the 90's) The S.S Jizzfucker still continued to grow. "Fuck" sonic screemed, it was bigger than he had ever got it. Because sonic was in Harlem he kicked down the nearest door and found the heroin and injected the goods into his veins. This didn't stop it from growing. The young teenage mother who's house he was in witnessed sonics foreskin explade infront of her eye.

Sonic began to do wat he did and run, with total sonic speed. While running he acidentally hit

someone with his vessel and sonic bairly felt as it ripped through his stomach and shattered his spinal coard causing not yet digested fried chicken to flow all over the streets of harlem.

Sonic stops in his blood covered tracks becuz he found Betty White. Sonic needed to get this one over with quick he could feel the pre cum coming. "Oh my?" Betty said and sonic interted the S.S. Jizzfucker into Betties wrincle covered sag bag. "UHH" sonic moaned as half his bodie fluids left through his dick and into betty's decaying bod. The semen shot straight through betty's system and came out over her every orifice as semen leaked from betty's eyes sonic pulled out.

The vessel was now a mind of its own. It had it's own thought and desires it possessed sonic's mind. His dick had just embarked on it's biggest fucking rampage yet. Sonic started running and didn't relize that he ran right bak into betty white. The half a meter long dick tore through her pelvis like a fire burns through concrete. sonic acidentally swollowed her nipples which flew off in the wind.

Sonic ran and of with more speed which he had run ever before. Sanic and his dick began to tare through the space time continuum faster than a semi-automatic shotgun. All his youthful and innocent memories were now gone of the sonic. He had no of these to momorise anymore. He forgot the time he collected all those rings in green hill zone and forgot the time when he had 12 children with tails and he acidentally raped and killed half of them. Sonic was now flying though time itself in search of a port to land his vessel.

End of Chapter 2 but more will follow


End file.
